Neleseth Clan
The Neleseth Clan is an Elven family/clan roleplaying group first written by Krazy Kat 91. It's said that the Neleseths were one of the original elven families to travel through the World Gate onto Gielinor with the goddess Seren, though that isn't quite the truth. Rather, they were an early branch off of the Ithell clan with members who eloped with mages of the Cadarn. Like the Cadarn clan was marked by its militaristic strength and the Ithell clan was celebrated for its strong musical ability to sing crystal, the Neleseths are renowned for their curative abilities with elven healing magic. History of the Neleseth The Neleseth clan is an immediate offshoot from the original noble families who travelled through the World Gate with Lady Seren. Early in the years of the elves on Gielinor, a son of the Ithell family fell in love with a daughter of the Cadarn. In their union, he turned his musicality away from crafting crystal and towards crafting organic bodies with the aid of her Cadarn magic. Soon they started a new craft, crystal healing, and when the two eloped their marriage birthed the Neleseth clan. As their patriarch was Ithell, they were dubbed a subset of the Ithell clan, though they Neleseth generations perfected their own distinct craft over the generations. (Original custom lore introduced this clan as an original family, but has been adjusted for the addition of new lore with Prifddinas.) While not as musical as the great chanting crafter clan, Ithell, nor as strong as the military clan, Cadarn, the Neleseth clan became renowned for its curative talents, mastering elven healing magics far beyond that of any rival institution. Generations of Neleseth have passed down their skills, traditions, and values. Many have a history of holding positions as leaders or healers in noble courts. In earliest times, they resided in Priffdinas, living in luxurious mansions built of fine crystal and timber to rival even the Iowerth. Once the God Wars ended, the Neleseth clan expanded its settlement and most went to live with King Baxtorian in his noble court. It only stands to reason that, after 6000 years of prosperity under one reliable king, they would follow him into battle when he committed his troops back to Priffdinas to try to deny the Iorwerth Clan complete rulership in the Civil War. History did not go their way, however; the Iorwerth took control and Baxtorian eventually buried himself alive in grief for his passed Queen Glariel. Now the Nelseth clan spends its time moving between small rebel settlements in Isafdar and reporting to the lodge at Lletya when it's safe to visit that rebel base. Even still, their help was critical in helping the rebel efforts proceed, providing medicine and healing warriors who were otherwise fatally wounded. Most recently, the Neleseths were led by clan member Sylvari Anwyl-Neleseth to the human city of Ardougne. Being healers, their services were desperately needed when a plague threatened to break out in the city. The humans seemed able to control the spread of illness well, but didn't have the medical expertise to thoroughly suppress it. When the family of Neleseths arrived, this problem was directly solved. Several of the family have not yet returned home to Tirranwn since then. Clan-Specific Quirks *Neleseth elves, being a branch family themselves, are usually in favor of the emergence of new elven branches. This is in contrast with some groups who refuse to recognize any except the original eight families as official. *Traditionally, Neleseth elves consider marriage a union of ultimate friendship and loyalty, not a union of physical intimacy. Especially because control the body and the creation of heirs is not an issue for Neleseth women, most Neleseth have open relationships. *Neleseth have been especially critical in the civil war, since their assistance allowed many warriors injured on the battlefront to survive their wounds. Notable Clan Members *Wenlyr Neleseth: former clan patriarch *Saelyth Neleseth: wife of Wenlyr, mother of Sylvari *Sylvari Anwyl-Neleseth: daughter of Saelyth and matriarch of the Anwyl Clan *Dai Neleseth: daughter of Wenlyr *Adiel Neleseth: cousin of Sylvari, niece of Saelyth Saelyth_Neleseth.jpg Sylvari_Neleseth.jpg Category:Elf Category:Characters Category:Families